His Everything
by Jessicaa1567
Summary: What Harvey and Donna did after that phone call with Lily at the end of 904.


Okay so i loved 904 so i thought i would write something about it and I came up with this. To be honest I don't know how i feel about don't think its that great but hope you like it anyways (pls i tried) Please let me know what you think in the reviews or on dm on twitter: Jessicaahyfr

* * *

She hung up after talking to his mom for half an hour. He was so happy to see them talk to each other. It made him fall more in love with Donna.

Harvey listened to her as she poked fun at him for that proposal talk that they just had. He knew that they would get married one day but he was just surprised that was her first instinct to say.

Donna surprised him at the fact that she was thinking of it too.

Putting down the phone, she cuddles up to Harvey. He pulls her close and kisses the side of her head.

"Your mom is the sweetest woman ever" she says, loving the talk she had with Lily.

Donna was so glad that she got to talk to her. It felt like she knew her forever when she was talking to her and she couldn't wait until they made plans to go to Boston, so she can meet her in person.

Her heart warms at the idea of meeting his family.

Whispering into her ear, "did I tell you how much I love you?" he says with a smile, kissing the side of her head again.

She turns her head and looks at him staring at his beautiful brown eyes. "Hm I don't know, did you?" she teases him with a smile.

He shakes his head with a smile "mmm I think I did. I also said how beautiful you are and how much you love doing this" he kisses her

Out of nowhere he starts tickling her sides.

"No, Harvey!" she starts laughing as he tickles her sides.

"oh my god, Harvey!" she laughs out

"I. can't. Breathe." She says in between laughs.

He stops tickling her while he's hovering over her. They're both staring into each others' eyes while taking a deep breath.

Closing his eyes and opening them again, He caresses her cheek. "I love you so much" he says.

She has her arms around his neck. "I love you too" she softly says.

She pulls him closer and brings him in a kiss. The kiss starts off as soft and gentle until Harvey deepens it by cupping her face.

He leaves kisses all around her cheeks and her mouth, making her laugh. He gives her a peck and starts to leave a trail of kisses that lead to her neck.

Kissing that spot, she loves so much, she starts to moan. He gives her another peck on her lips and gets off her, while she starts to pout.

He smiles while pulling her closer and turns her around. With one hand on her hip and the other one going for her zipper at the back of her outfit. He starts leaving kisses on her shoulder as the material falls to the ground. He stands back as she shimmies out of the rest of the outfit.

She turns around and see's him staring at her.

He realizes that she's not wearing a bra and is only in her red lacey thong. Harvey's eyes go dark with lust as he walks up to her with his hands on her hips, His lips are on hers right away. He backs her up to the couch, her legs hitting the edge of the coach as she slowly lays down.

He hovers over her and starts leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck, to her chest. Teasing her nipple making her moan out his name and then trailing down right before her pussy. Harvey teases her by kissing her inner thigh knowing she would want more.

"Harvey please" she groans. She felt so sensitive and just wanted him to touch her. He smirks and puts his tongue to use, playing with her clit with his tongue.

She moans grabbing his hair to bring him closer. He's always so good with his tongue.

He takes his hand and inserts two fingers into her.

"Fuck" Donna groans. They both make eye contact with each other when Harvey plays with her clit again. Never leaving his eyes off her, pulling his hair because of how good it felt.

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Donna screams out until finally releasing her orgasm.

Harvey just stares at her watching her recover.

She's so beautiful. He's about to say something until she jumps up to him and places her lips on him.

"I need this off" she says pulling on his sweater and T-shirt.

She takes it off and throws it on the ground. She leaves kisses on his body until she's right before his waist.

Donna unzips his pants and take them off, throwing them down with his boxers.

Smirking as she takes his dick in her hands, she looks back up to him to see his reaction. Harvey had his mouth open waiting for anticipation.

She takes his dick in her mouth, teasing the top and putting it in her mouth. Swirling her tongue.

"Oh fuck." Harvey groans.

She never leaves her eyes from his which made it all the hotter.

He grabs her hair pulling on it while her mouth did the work. She moans into his dick while grabbing his balls which created a vibration effect on him.

"Fuck Donna"

She releases her lips, not wanting him to cum until she was inside him.

Straddling him and positioning herself. She inserts him inside her.

They both breath out a sigh of relief.

Harvey holds her hips while she starts moving.

"Fuck yes "Donna says angling herself so he's hitting all the right spots

Harvey lifts his hips matching her thrusts. All the while watching her breasts bounce and her head tilt back from all the pleasure.

"God, Donna, you're so beautiful." He moans out as they both pump in and out of each other.

He gets up a little and angles himself to that one spot she loves.

"Fuck yes Harvey! Right there!" And she's screaming

"Fucking shit" he moans.

Her lips are on his. Moaning into each other and he can feel himself getting close but holding on until she releases.

She rolls her hips a few more times until her orgasm hits. Harvey holds on her tightly until she collapses onto him which makes him release his orgasm.

They both catch their breaths.

He brings his lips to hers, pushing her hair out of the way and leaning their forwards against each other.

"I love you" he says placing a kiss on her. "So much."

She smiles. She was so happy. "I love you too."

They start kissing each other. Soft kisses turning into sloppy kisses.

She releases her lips from his. Smirking, "how about we take this into the bedroom" she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

He laughs at her. God, he loves this woman.

"Wow already ready for round 2. I've created a monster" he smirks.

"Oh, shut up you love it" she says getting up and taking his hand and walking towards her bedroom.

* * *

He's staring at the ceiling while she's asleep after going at it for the second time.

Harvey goes over everything that happened today. Him making it right with her father and introducing her to his mom.

He loves her so much and never wants to let her go

She was his rock.

His _everything._

He couldn't imagine life without her. He basically proposed today without even realizing. He stares at her while deciding that he was going to officially propose to her.

She deserves an actual real proposal.

A ring.

A beautiful ring that emphasizes how much he loves her.

He was going to do it. First thing in the morning he was going to get a ring and propose to the love of his life.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
